A Cracking Kirk
by TheOneAndOnlyMe000
Summary: (This story is for a school project) Kirk under all the stress of being a captain cracks under the pressure. Has a little Spirk and a OOC Kirk.


**A Cracking Kirk**

It wasn't supposed to be a very eventful day in the Enterprise, but it turned out to be one. Today was supposed to be the start of the crew's four day shore leave, but the Klingons decided to change that. Just as the crew was about to beam down to the surface of the planet below, the Klingons attacked. Why they didn't notice the impending attack? Well, they were too busy thinking, or talking, about what they were going to do on the short leave. (And the Klingon Bird-of-Prey was cloaked.) After they attacked the Klingons were taken care of very quickly, but the attack meant that shore was cancelled, it was a Starfleet regulation. The attack put a damper on everyone's mood, but no one was as sad as Captain James T. Kirk.

James, or Jim, was a having a very good day before shore leave was cancelled. He had awoken that morning well rested and happy. The sun was shining and the birds were singing, well metaphorically because A.) He was in outer space and B.) He was pretty sure that Starfleet would get mad if the crew brought birds aboard the USS Enterprise. Later, he began preparing for shore leave which he would be spending with his good friends, Spock and Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy. Once he was ready, he walked into the transporter room and then the Klingons attacked. Jim already hated Klingons for multiple reasons. One of the reasons being that they killed his son, and ruining shore leave was another reson for Kirk to hate them.

Kirk sighed and sat down in the captain's chair. He looked around at the other crew members on the bridge. And for a second he felt angry. Why? Because no one seemed to be upset that shore leave was cancelled. He didn't know why he felt angry about this, he just did. He sighed again and looked down. "_Why am I being so selfish?" _thought Kirk. For some reason he couldn't answer that question. Then a random red shirt, named Lee, walked over and asked "Captain Kirk, can you sign this" He held out a PADD and a pen. And for some reason Kirk snapped "What is it for!" yelled Kirk. "I-It's for St-Starfleet" stammered Lee, who had only joined the crew two months earlier. "I don't care!" "You asked sir" said Lee "Shut up and leave!" yelled Kirk and Lee ran off. The rest of the crew stared at Jim with looks of confusion on their faces. "Captain are you-"started Spock "I'm fine Spock!" growled Kirk. Pavel Chekov, who was completely terrified, just continued doing his work hoping and praying that Kirk would not notice him, but as fate would have it Kirk noticed. "Finally," said Jim "someone can do their work!" "Th-thank you Captain" whispered Pavel. Kirk glanced around the room. He was growing angrier by the second because no one seemed to care about how he felt. "Well fine!" said Kirk as he stood up and stormed off to his room. Spock glanced at Uhura and raised an eyebrow. Uhura shrugged and looked at Sulu who looked at Chekov who said "Vhat! How am I supposed to know?!"

Jim made it to his room and sighed again. He looked around and made his way to his bed. He laid down and said "Computer, lights to five percent" The computer obeyed and the lights in his room dimmed. He was going to take a nap and then go apologize to the crew, but as he was about to fall asleep the door to his room opened. He opened his eyes yawned and sat up in bed. "Captain" said the intruder. "Spock," said Jim "Call me Jim" "Very well Cap- I mean Jim" "What do you want Spcok?" "Uhura asked me to come and check on you" "Well I'm fine" said Kirk "Yes I know you made that perfectly clear on the bridge. "Oh" said Jim, feeling very guilty about what had happened earlier "I'm sorry about that" "It is quite alright Jim" said Spock Kirk smiled and said "Computer lights to fifteen percent" When the lights brightened Spock stepped into Jim's room. A couple minutes later Spock allowed himself to smile and Kirk's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "You smiled!" exclaimed Kirk. Spock did not respond and Kirk and Spock stayed in silence for about ten minutes until they herd "Wister Spock ve have brought help!" Jim laughed Chekov, who had yelled, and the others thought he was going to hurt Spock! "I am quite alright" yelled Spock through the door. In a couple of minutes apologies were said, most of them from Kirk, Lee got the PADD signed and everything was about as normal as they could be on the USS Enterprise.

**THE END**


End file.
